cp2fandomcom-20200213-history
CP2 Wiki
Dear reader/writer,This wiki is still very new and we can use your help! Please take a look at of articles we need. You can register or anonymously add any information you have on these topics. Welcome to the Crap Patrol 2 Wiki! Within the pages of this Wiki you can find all the information you could need about the StarCraft 2 Arcade map "Crap Patrol 2" to help you progress as far as possible. This Wiki is still very new, so feel free to add to and correct pages and information as you see fit! Crap Patrol 2 is developed by BlacKcuD. Any questions about the wiki can be asked here. If you would like to submit a Mental replay, check out Thenarden's online leaderboards. The CP2 Map, push forward to destroy all enemies. Heroes Released: Confirmed Upcoming Heroes Rumored/Unannounced * Tychus * Swann * Tassadar * Nova * Predator * Major Anvil * Zeratul * Goliath * Hell's Angel * Firebat * Commander Talents * List of Tychus's talents *List of Swann's talents *List of Tassadar's talents *List of Nova's talents * List of Predator's talents * List of Major Anvil's talents Perks * Onslaught * Compartmentalization * Bug Zapper * Deathwish * Mercenary * Air Support * Absorption * Leadership * Toxic Waste Masteries * Asgard Training Mastery * Big Game Hunter Mastery * Weapons Research Mastery * Nuke Mastery * Iron Man Mastery * Energy Mastery * Shadow Nimbus Mastery * Shadow Stalker Mastery * Shadow Walker Mastery * Drone Hangar Mastery * Lightweight Equipment Mastery Bosses * Omegalisk * Brutalisk * Leviathan * Brain Bug * Hybrid General World Events * Dark Particle Cloud * Protoss Fleet * Mysterious Invisible Creature * Infection * Harvey and Bruce * Western/ Middle/ Eastern Bridge Zerg defence * Overmind Zergling Drop * Pirate Attack * Battlecruiser supply * Massive Spore Crawler * Hybrid Dominators * Creature guarding the last base * Spine Crawler Drops * Overlord Drops * Mutalisk Flock Difficulties There are currently four difficulties that are included in the game. * Difficulty Comparison Page * Normal Mode * Hard Mode * Fking Insane Mode * Mental Ranks As you play, you gain 'Rank' experience that allows for you to unlock various new aspects or abilities to the arcade mode. This ranges from the heroes that you can choose, such as Tassadar and Nova to a gain of a mastery upon completing certain tasks. You can gain additional Rank Points by performing Massacre bonuses or by playing on a higher difficulty. A large amount of Rank points is granted upon defeating the final boss, Hybrid General. * Rank Unlocks Overview Crap Patrol units * Marine * Marauder * Reaper * Medic * Firebat * Hellion/Hellbat * Vulture * Siege tank * Goliath * Thor * Warhound * Viking * Medivac * Banshee * Raven * Battlecruiser * Odin Evil Crap units * Zergling * Overlord * Hydralisk * Roach * Ultralisk * Brood Lord * Hive Guardian Crap Patrol Structures * Missile Turret * Barracks * Bunker * Extremely Big Gun (Planetary Fortress / PF) Evil Crap Structures * Spine Crawler * Creep Tower * Roach Warren * Spore Crawler * Hatchery * Lair * Hive Game Mechanics * Artifacts * Power Cubes * Mental Bad Things * Boss Triggers Map * Landing Base * Outcrop * Frontdoor Hill * South-East Bridges * Roach Hill Patch Notes * Game Patch Notes Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse